The Peter Squad
by MARVELousFairy01
Summary: Just a bunch of stories involving Peter and he's friends and the Avengers.
1. The Group Chat

**Hey guys, hope u like this story I've had it in my mind for a while to do with these five soo here it is and dont worry theres gonna be alot of irondad and Spiderson in it and this story is gonna be on Archive of our own under the name Marvelfan11 not like the other story I fid say I was going to put it on but then I got confused and chsnged my mind but I'm gonna put this on that webeit but yeah excited bout this story had a lot of fun writing this Chapter.**

 **TheMemeQueen:** Did you see the new Star war's movie guys?

 **Theguyinthechair** : The Han Solo one?

 **The** **MemQueen:** Yeah

 **Theguyinthechair:** Yeah, it wasn't too bad.

 **TheMechanic's son:** It was a prequal, it was horrible.

 **Bookworm:** You losers talking about that new Star wars movie that came out last year?

 **Thememequeen:** Yeah. And I thought we agreed that I wasn't a loser

 **Bookworm:** I know and I was talking about the other 2.

 **Thememequeen:** Ohhhh, haha ok cool.

 **Theguyinthechair:** I think I'm offended.

 **TheMechanic's:** Me 2

 **Bookworm:** Haha, suck it guys. Hey do u know where Parker is?

 **Theguyinthechair:** Uhm, not sure. Do u think he's out spidermanning?

 **Bookworm:** Probs. It is like 9 so maybe.

 **TheMechanic's son:** Hope he's k and not doing anything stupid like he usually does.

 **Thememequeen:** Guyinthechair? Don't you have connection to Karen? Is he alright?

 **Theguyinthechair:** Yeah he's alright. He's stopping some muggers.

 **Bookworm:** But he's not hurt though, right?

 **Theguyinthechair:** Ohhh, MJ, u do care ;)

 **Bookworm:** No, I just don't want to have to deal with Irondad again.

 **Thememequeen:** Yup, that was pretty scary last time.

 **TheMechanic's son:** Yeah, still don't know if I should feel sorry for Peter or not though, haha.

 **Bookworm:** Don't. He deserved it after that little stunt he pulled.

 **TheMechanic's son:** Haha, yeah ok. When do u guys think he'll be back???

 **Theguyinthechair:** Another hour or two or something, its a school night so we'll see.

 **Bookworm:** Wonder what'll be his excuse this time.

 **Thememequeen:** What do u mean?

 **Bookworm:** Well, usually if he's late then that means he's got himself injured.

 **Thememequeen:** Ooohh yeeah. Like how last time he didn't get home until midnight cause of his stupid injury and he tried to say he got lost on his way insted of teeling Tony haha. LMAO

 **Bookworm:** YUP, he was the BIGGEST, idiot I mean, he 'lost' his way? He's been to the tower hundreds and hundreds of times. Unless he had a concussion then. that excuse is outer here, haha.

 **TheMechanic's son** : Guyinthechair did he beat those muggers?

 **Theguyinthechair:** Yup, I think he's heading his way home now.

 **TheMechanic's son** : That's good.

 **TheMechanic's son:** See MJ, That's how u show yer concern. Maybe u shpuld ask Harley here for some pointers haha :);)

 **Bookworm:** Shutup.

 **Theguyinthechair:** LMAO

 **TheidiotSpiderson:** Hey u guys, I'm not an idiot :(

 **Bookworm:** u sure about that?

 **TheidiotSpiderson:** Yas, and who changed my name again?

 **ThememeQueen:** ;)

 **Themechanic's son:** ;) It was a teeeaam effort my friend.

 **Theidiotspiderson:** Uggh, I hate u guys.

 **Thememequeen:** But u love us anyway ;) (and u havent changed yer name yet sooooooo... haha.

 **TheidiotSpiderson:** Shutup :( ok, head off to bed now. See u guys at school night :)

Peter shut his phone off and let his eyes close, thinking aabout all the possibilitiee tomorrow might hold.

 **Hwy guys new story, I know I started another one a few weeks ago but Ive been wanting to write onr with Peter, Ned, Mj, Shuri and Harley for a while now sooo.. anyway hoped u like this chapter and stay tuned. thanks for reading :)**


	2. Arc one-Part one: Peter is reckless

**Hey guys, chapter two yay. I had trouble on where I wanted to go with this story like if I wanted to go this way or another way but I decided to see where this would take me but thanks for reading and I hope you will enjoy it :)**

Peter groaned as he rollled over his bed and shoved his face into his pillow on his lumpy twin-sized bed, it was too early. Why did the sun have to be so bright and why did it have to come up at seven? Well it actually comes up way earlier than that but still it was there when he was awake why couldn't it come up at midday or something huh? Than Peter could get a proper sleep in although it might have something to do with the fact that he spends half the night patrolling... Nah, that's not it.

He managed to move his arm up and on his bedside table and grabbed his phone.

 **Theguyinthechair:** Big day today.

 **TheidiotSpiderson:** What's today?

 **Theguyinthechair:** U know? The...test?

Shoot.

 **TheidiotSpiderson:** Crap, I'd completly forgotten all about that.

 **The Bookworm:** How did u forget about that? U've been studying it for like weeks now.

 **TheidiotSpiderson:** Nine.

 **ThememeQueen** : Wow, haha.

 **Theidiotspiderson:** My minds been on other stuff leave me alone.

 **TheMechanic'sson:** What other stuff???

 **TheidiotSpiderson:** Just stuff.

 **TheBookworm:** Like what?

 **TheidiotSpiderson:** Gotta go, see u guys in class.

Peter sighed, wishing he could spend his day in bed, just relaxing there not having a care in the world but no. Unfortunately reality disagrees and he has to move! So, with a huff and rolled over to get up but (again) unfortunately,.the universe has it out to get him and instead of steadying himself on the floor his knees gave out and landed on the floor with a _thud._

"You okay!?" His Aunt shouted from the kitchen.

"Uhh-yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He shouted back gripping the edge of the bed and getting up.

What a great way to start the day. Peter scrambled up from the floor, and stumbled over to his closet. He could not miss today he had an important science test today that costed ninety percent of his grade which he'd bern studying for for the past nine weeks! Not even exaggerating like seriously this was a really important test. So that is why he unfortunately could not skip school and spend the day in his bed doing nothing but laying flat-faced down in the middle.

He went through his T-shirts trying to find the right one to wear today. No, no, not that one. He wasn't really in the mood for an Argon joke today or an Ocygon oneah here we go. He pulled out a plain white T-shirt that said: 'You talk funny when you breath helium' then underneath it said ' He, he, he'. He then pulled out his favourite blue sweater and pulled it over along with grey tracksuits.

After changing, he grabbed his school bag with all his notes in it and his phone. He checked to see if there was any notifcations when he realised it was on nineteen percent... What? Why was it on nineteen percent? He then looked down underneath his bed where his charger connecter to the powerpoint to see that it had been unplugged. Great. This day was going perfect! He decided he would charge it at school and grabbed his charger and chucked it into his bag and swung it around his shoulder and left his room to the kitchen.

"Morning May." He smiled at her and made his way to the small-rounded kitchen table and sat down on the of the two chairs they have.

"Sleep well?" She asked. Peter shrugged and looked down at the table.

"Yeah, it was alright."

"You ok? I heard a bang in there." She asked while bringing over a plate. Peter was kinda scared too look at it. The first time May had cooked bacon and eggs- well-let's just say it didn't look like bacon and eggs. But he supposed these ones might not be as bad since they actually smell like bacon and eggs.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I kinda tripped that's all." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

She placed the plate down and he couldn't help but grimace at the sight. They were burnt like really burnt. The bacon was crispy and looked like it could break his teeth and the egg well it didn't look that bad.

He realised May was staring at him with concern and smiled up at her gratefully.

"Thanks May. It looks-good?" It was more of a question than a compliment and he was about to apologise but stopped when his Aunt laughed.

"Thanks sweetheart," She ruffled his hair. "Sorry if it's a little hard I'm kinda in a rush this morning." She explained as she made her way back to the kitchen.

"Got anything on today?"

"Yeah, I got this massive science test today." He replied grabbing his knife and fork and digging into hie food. Even though it didn't look that great He wasn't gonna just waste it He was too starving for that. And plus he needed all the energy he could get today.

"Is this the one you've been studying for these past few weeks?"

"Yeah."

"You feel prepared." Again he shrugged and tilted his head and replied through a mouthfull of burnt eggs.

"Yeah, sort of." She chuckled lightly as she placed a burnt Egg on her plate and made her way to the table and sat down in front of him and started eating.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. I've even heard you practising questions to yourself in your room. You seemed to get all them right."

"Yeah, I know but what happens if I blank? What if I get into the test have all the answers ready in my head then I stare down at the paper and forget every single detail. Even the periodic table and there like the easiest questions." He sighed. He picked at his burnt eegg, not really hungry anymore. The more he thought about the test, ghe more it made his stomach churn and do flip-flops. May smiled sweetly at him.

"You'll do fine, I'm sure of it and anyways it's holidays next week right?" She asked, placing a hand on his arm and he gave her a small smile.

"Yeah. It's still ok for me to spend the time at Mr Stark's right?"

"Yes. Now hurry up or you'll be late for school."

"Right, thanks May." He said with a mouthful of bacon and eggs.

 **LineBreak**

Peter grabbed his science book out of his locker and replaced it with jis maths book which-thank God- he didn't need for the rest of the day. Science was next period-no wait, his test was next period. He definitely was not panicking, noooo not at all, pfft. Ok, maybe he was panicking, just a tiny bit though. It wasn't like he was flicking through his science book over and over again reading the same sentances over and over again while drumming his feet really fast against the tiles.

"Hey Peter-"

"GAAH!" Peter screamed and jumped, dropping his book in the process. His breathing quickened but immediately calmed down when he saw it was just Ned and MJ.

"Oh hey guys."

"Woah, dude, you ok?" Ned asked. Peter nodded, picking up is science book and flipping through the pages again.

"I'm gonna go on a stretch here and guess you're panicking about the science test next period?" MJ asked, raising an eyebrow and giving him a weird look. Peter didn't look up when he responded, his head was still down and staring at the words of the page.

"Wha-whaaaaaatt? That's crazy. I'm not-I'm not panicking. I'm just-errrr, I'm just nervous." He blinked, and they stared ar him-MJ with an amused sort of expression and Ned was just confused.

Suddenly, before Peter could say anything else and continue on with their day an alarm went of making the three jump and look around.

"That's the evacuation alarm." Ned said they didn't move yet even though students and teachers started piling out of the classrooms to safety then suddenly another noise xame but it qas feom Peter's phone.

"We got a problem in Times Square. Back-up requested, it's some guy in a giant Rhino costume? destroying buildings. We need back up." The three teenagers staree at the phone in shock, Peter looked back up at them with an apologetic gaze and pointed towards the exit.

"Go. We'll cover for you but you better come back-alive." MJ said with a stern look and-oof-if looks could kill.

"Good luck man. I'll check in once we get home." Ned said and Peter nodded, muttering a thanks, he started for the exit amd headed off to Times Square.

 **Aaand that's chapter two done :) yay. I think I left it of with a cliffhanger? I dont know but oh well can't wait dor the next chapter but yeah tell me what you think if it qas good or bad or if you enjoyed it thanks for reading :)**


	3. Enter Rhino

**Hey guys, hers chapter three hoe you like it :) (I don't own Marvel)**

Peter hurriedly swung his way towards times Square where he could already hear the sounds of crashes and screams from people there. He needed to get there, fast before anyone couldn't get hurt and he couldn't fail. He's ignored a couple calls from Mr Stark, he didn't need to hear what he was going to say, he already knew what Mr Stark was going to say to him, so he didn't need to listen to him anyways. He's got this, he didn't need any help. Buildings flashed past him as he swung, familiar yet not quite, he hasn't really patrolled around Time Square that much he might do that sometime, it really was a beautiful place.

His phone started ringing once more and was about to tell Karen to ignore it, but the name caught his eye before he asked and answered.

"Yo, doofus you alright?" Peter sighed, that's MJ alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What do you guys want?" He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he didn't want any distractions. If this guy was as big as the cops say they did, then he needed to focus. If people got hurt because he was distracted, he'd never forgive himself.

"We're here to help." She responded back. Peter did a double-take.

"What?"

"Okay, let me explain it to you slowly. We. Are. Here. To. Help. You." She explained, Peter rolled his eyes.

"I don't need any help Ok? I got this."

"Are you sure about that?"

Mj-?" He started but she cut him off.

No. We are helping you whether you like it or not." She said, her voice stern and filled with determination.

"And plus, we're your gang," Ned responded, Peter raised his eyebrow.

"Did you just seriously use the term Gang?" He asked, laughing a little.

"I mean-well you know what I mean. Like MJ said: We're here to help you. We're your team and we're gonna have your back whether you like it or not." He said firmly. Peter's eyes widened in surprise at his remark and just sighed for like the hundredth time that day.

"Alright fine, but only look out. I'm sorry but I can't get distracted. Are Shuri and Harley there?"

"Nah, not yet. I don't think they've heard the news yet." Ned replied, he could just faintly hear the sound of keyboards tapping in the background.

"The police weren't wrong. This guy really is in a Rhino costume and he's huge! Like really huge, he's like bigger than the Hulk!" Ned exclaimed. Peter grimaced as he swung and landed on top of a building and started to run along them, almost at Times Square.

"You serious?"

"Yeah "

"You better be careful Loser. Don't do anything stupid we still need you on the decathlon practice on Thursday " Peter rolled his eyes but chuckled slightly.

Peter grunted a little as he jumped of the edge of the building, flipping in mid-air and landing right out on the edge of time square and man what a sight and not in a good way.

Some of the buildings in the surrounding area looked as if a truck drove through them, they had been reduced to dust and rubble and some of the place was on fire. Cars in the street were abandoned, covered in dust from the fallen buildings and some were even crushed. Peter gaped at the mess until he saw it-the Rhino costumed guy.

Ned wasn't kidding, he was bigger than the Hulk and he should know that because he'd fought the Hulk befor in a training exercise (something he doesn't plan on doing again). He was abot fifteen feet tall, big bulgy muscled arms and legs. The costume covered everything except his face and even that was still huge. He had a huge white horn on top of his nose just like a regular Rhino but this one sent shivers down his spine, he needed to watch out for that one. A part of him wished that Bruce was here but unfortunately, he was out on a mission with Natasha somewhere in Russia while the other Avengers were wiping out Hydra bases in Canada the only other Avenger that was here was in fact Mr Stark which he couldn't call because he could do this. He didn't need his help so there was no point in calling him, right?

The Rhino hadn't noticed him yet, he was to be smashing up a building-New York's gift shop. Hey, were they Spiderman plushie's in there? Oh man, he would have to check them out later but right now he needed to focus. He had to defeat this guy but how? The Rhino than turned and charged itself into another building. Then it turned again and lifted up a blue Anglia Ford and through it against another building.

"Hey! Rhino face over here!" He shouted before he could stop himself. He must've caught it's attention though because it turned around, it's fists clenching and eyes bulging with fiery anger.

"Mmh?" It grunted.

"You know you're gonna have to pay for that?" He pointed at the car that was now stuck inside the building. He was going to say something else, but the Rhino charged at him like literally charged as if he was holding a red flag to a Bull in a ring.

"GAH!" Peter shouted and flung a web at the nearest lamp and jumped on top of it. He turned around just in time to see the Rhino almost topple over and turn around to face him.

"So, what's your deal man-Rhi-Rhino thing? Are you actually a Rhino or are you a man with powers? Like seriously, I'm in deep confusion right here, give me something? Ah, did you get bitten by a radioactive Rhino? I got bitten by a radioactive Spider so I'm not that surprised." He said, holding his hands out in confusion but his eyes widened as the Rhino started charging at him and he jumped on the side of a building just in time before the Rhino crashed into the lamp.

"Sooo, not gonna answer? Mmh, ok then." He shot a web at the Rhino's eyes making it grunt in frustration and pulled the web off his face.

What am I supposed to do? I have no idea how to beat this guy. Maybe it would have been better if the Avengers were there today-no, no he can do this. He could do this. He didn't need help. He knew he didn't have to prove himself to anyone anymore but that didn't stop him from feeling like he was being babied all the time. He needed to do this alone.

"Wow, this guy is ridiculously huge! Like what the F man?" Harley's voice came through the mask. He'd forgotten they were there.

"Peter? You know what you are doing right?" Shuri asked, guess they'd heard the news then or MJ and Ned told them. Peter nodded, unsurely but trying to remain calm and confident. He could do this.

"Ahh, y-yeah, yeah. I know what I'm doing, I just gotta web this guy up and call the police. That's all." He said, watching the Rhino unstuck his horn from the building he ran into and turn to face him with a growl, his eyes filled with Rage. Peter could almost see the steam blowing out of its nose as he stared at him like in the cartoons.

"Peter, this guy is massive-" MJ started before he cut her off.

"Yeah, I know MJ. We've already established that." But MJ continued as if he said nothing at all.

"How the hell do you think this guy is gonna stay in your webs? He could easily pull them off."

"Yes, but I've been modifying them a bit to make them stronger." Ok, maybe he hasn't been but he's been thinking about doing it he's just been busy lately and doesn't have much of the ingredients to do so but after this battle he'll need to-ooh maybe he can make them even lighter so that he might swing faster through the city- focus Peter, you need to focus. I'll think about that later.

"But are you sure that's gonna work?" No.

"Yes, I'm positive. I'll be fine-ahhh" He shouted as he tumbled off to the now crushed building the Rhino had just charged through. He could hear his friends screaming through the mask asking if he was ok.

"PETER!?

"PETE, BUD, YOU OK?"

His head finally stopped spinning, and carefully opened his eyes. When had he closed them? He found himself staring up at the sky. The sky? Shit, that's right. How could he forget what just happened? He sat up, ignoring the pain that shot through his head and the wave of dizziness. Then suddenly he felt something big grab his leg and he was now hanging upside down. He let out a scream, the grip was tight, and he was sure he had a few broken bones.

"Insect." The voice sent shivers down his spines as he was now staring into the raging fire of the Rhino's eyes. He'd hoped to never he anyone call him that in the almost exact same voice like the great Titan once did.

"H-hey. That's not very nice. Didn't your mother ever t-teach you not to crush someone's leg?" He asked, his voice shaky and he was suddenly flung into the wall with a loud crunch and now he was positive that a couple of his ribs were broken.

He looked up, eyes blurry and head dizzy, he was definitely going to have a concussion after this. Why couldn't he attack in the holidays?

The Rhino started forward. Moving one step forward then another, increasing its spear as it moved. His spidey senses screamed at him. He needed to move or else he was going to die.

He shakily held his fingers up and pointed at a building, and slowly held his to middle fingers down and pressed the button and a web shot out. It happened as if in slow motion: his web shot out at the building and he pulled from the rubble just as the Rhino had charged at the building.

"We need to call Mr Stark." Peter's head shot up. He didn't know who said that, but he knew he couldn't call Mr Stark.

"N-no. C-can't. I can do this." He said, slowly standing up. He shook his head as if to rid the pain from his body and looked around. The Rhino got his horn stuck in a building again, so he had time to make a plan. He looked around: he could swing around the area in high spots and shoot webs at it and try to tie it up.

"Ok, I got a plan." He said readying himself.

"Is it a good one?" MJ asked he could just hear the roll of her eyes.

"Yes." He wasn't even sure himself, but he had to do this. He jumped off the building and shot a Webb out and swung around the area. The Rhino untucked his horn and turned to face him, his fists still in angry clenches and eyes filled with fury.

"Hey, Horn face! Come get me if you can!" He shouted and started to swing around the place. The Rhino followed him, he ran into the middle of the street where Peter quickly shot multiple of webs at its feet and a grenade web making it stuck.

It tried to move. It lifted its right leg but to no avail and growled. Peter bent his legs mid-air as he jumped and shot out another web and repeated over and over again as he swung around in a circle. He shot webs around the Rhino multiple of times and a couple of web grenades.

He did that until it was fully covered in webs and could not move and jumped down on the ground, puffed out.

"Alright Karen, how did I go?"

"You were 78 per cent successful."

"What?" Memories from the ferry flushed into his mind but he quickly pushed them out as he watched the Rhino pulled free from the webs and in a quick of a flash he charged at him. Peter couldn't move, he was too frozen in shock and he couldn't do anything when the Rhino grabbed at his arm and lifted it up in the air. He could hear a disturbing crack emerged from his arm and

he let out a scream.

The Rhino smashed him on the hard ground, his head hitting the pavement so hard that he felt a warm substance trickling down his face. He was lifted up again and was flipped to the other side and it happened again and again and again. Then he flew him up in the air and grabbed him around his stomach, locking his arms in so he couldn't move. His head was the only thing he could move, lolling from side to side, eyes bleary barely able to see or register anything he could just barely hear his friends calling out for him. He managed to open his eyes and stare at the Rhino though when he started to speak.

"Look around you. All this destruction. It's only going to get worse from here on out and it's going to on you. People will get hurt and that's going to be all your fault." He felt himself being dropped on the ground, flat on his stomach and he could just see the Rhino's feet walking away to who knows where.

LineBreak.

He'd ripped his mask off at some point. He didn't know how long he'd been walking for, but he knew he hadn't been unconscious for long since he'd asked Karen. He stopped walking once he made it a safe distance away from the mess he'd caused and slide down on the alley wall, clutching his side. His breathing was shallow if you could even call it breathing it sounded more like he was choking on air. Everything hurt, he couldn't see properly, he couldn't hear properly, he couldn't think properly. The clearest thoughts were of how he'd failed-again. How he'd failed Mr Stark. Mr Stark was going to be mad and was going to take away his suit again because he'd messed up, he let the Rhino get away. So, he couldn't face Mr Stark right now. He couldn't face anyone right now until he had cleared this mess up. That was the last thought. he had before he fell unconsciousness

 **Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wasn't sure about the ending but oh well. I think its set after infitiny war but Its not really focused on thaty in this story but yeah anyway thanks for reading and tell me what you think Thanks :)**


	4. The Day After

**Hey guys, so, so sorry for the long update but it's just that I've been busy lately cause schools started and it's been really busy and I also had trouble writing this chapter like there was four drafts or something but then I realised I was heading in the wrong direction and this came into my head and here it is. Sorry that it's short but updates will hopefully be more frequent since I now know where I'm heading. But thanks for waiting and hope you enjoy it :) (I don't own Marvel). Also before i forget I've also posted a new story on Wattpad called peter's crazy life another story with a bunch of oneshots with peter, Tony and the rest of the Avengers so if you're interested you should go check it out-it's under the name sibunalaways ( I was a big fan of house of anubis, still kinda am, back when i created the account) :)**

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Peter sighed. It was the next morning after yesterday's fiasco and he was slightly regretting not staying at home. After the fight with the Rhino guy, he'd managed to get back home after laying in the empty Alleyway he'd plopped himself into and became unconscious for two hours. Luckily May had a late-night shift so he'd managed to get home without having her worry about him although she did see the news this morning and wasn't very happy about it. At least he managed to convince her that he was all healed up and he was. Mostly, maybe. Okay, so maybe he was still slightly injured, but he was fine. He can survive and besides he couldn't miss the test they had today. But right now, he really wished MJ would stop yelling at him, but he'd doubt that would happen. They were sitting crossed legged on the floor of the library. They had study first period and were the only couple of people in the library. Peter leant across on the stands that held many books written by many great authors while MJ was sitting in front of him wracking him with a book written by Stephan King. Ned was sitting next to her with his maths books folded open and spread out on his lap and staring at MJ, shocked, as he watched her wrack him.

"You didn't reply to any of our calls or Tony's. You didn't even call him or Happy-might I add-for back-up when you clearly needed it. You-" She started hitting his shoulder with the book she was reading, and he flinched. "You stupid. Fucking. Idiot. Why didn't you just call him?"

"Ow-okay-Ow, MJ-STOP!" He shouted, a couple of heads turned around them in the cafeteria. He looked around awkwardly before lowering his voice a bit more and continued talking.

"Why didn't you call?" She asked slowly, her voice turning into a whisper as she sat back down on the floor, her blue skirt propped around her on the woodened floor of the library. Peter couldn't help but notice her outfit really suited her today, it definitely brought out her eyes-focus on the task at hand Peter, he thought. Peter sighed, looking down at the ground, his hands clenched into fists and looked as if he was ready to punch the floor from frustration but instead, he just looked tired and almost sad-MJ hated it. He looked back up at her than at Ned as if to say _help me, please_ but all Ned did was just shrugged and shook his head, seemingly afraid to speak up but he also agreed with MJ and knew that Peter needed to hear this.

"I-I don'-" He stuttered out, barely, before MJ interrupted again.

"Don't you _fucking_ lie to me Parker." She seethed, despite being angry, Peter could hear the worry in her voice.

"I-," He sighed, defeated. "Okay, I'm sorry I didn't call any of you guys. It's just that-I don't know. I was afraid, alright?" MJ's eyes softened a little.

"Why were you afraid?"

"I-I don't know-." He whispered. He was about to reply when someone walked beside them. The person put a book away on the shelve then continued to walk away and around the corner. "It's stupid." He muttered, drumming his finger nervously against the floor, creating a beat that matched his heart rate. He averted his eyes away from his curious and worried friends and found the books on the shelves to be more interesting.

"What's stupid?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want to say not only because he was afraid to but because he didn't really know what it was. He couldn't explain this feeling he's had since the decimation to her, Ned, May or Mr Stark. It was an emptiness feeling. There was this feeling in him that says he shouldn't be here, that it was all a mistake. Oh, and don't forget about that lovely guilt-feeling he's had for the past months because he felt like he'd failed. Well, he did, didn't he? Because he died, he'd let Mr Stark down and he failed to help stop Thanos. And he just doesn't know what to do because these feelings are getting jumbled up and he's getting confused and lost and panicky and-and it's just all too much!

"I-please don't cut me off- I don't know okay?" He finally said after a minute of pause. "I-ever since coming back from being-well-dusted (Every time he uses that phrase It always sends shivers down his spine) I've felt as though that it's wrong, like I'm not meant to be here." He didn't look up, but he could tell MJ was about to speak up, but he quickly cut her off by continuing. "And because I died, I felt like I failed Mr Stark all over again like I did with the Vulture and after what the Rhino said-"

"What did he say?" She asked, her voice glistening with worry. Peter hesitated before speaking.

"He said that-well he said that-because I failed to stop him, he said that there will be more to come, and it would be my fault that people would get hurt because I failed to stop him. That's why I couldn't let Mr Stark know because I was a coward. I didn't want to see the disappointed look in his eyes again like at the ferry incident and I didn't want him to take my suit away again because I knew I needed to stop him. If I told Mr Stark, he would've come and taken the suit away and I wouldn't be able to stop him. So, I need to do this without telling him. I need to do this alone to prove to him I can do it." He said, the determination clear in his voice.

"But you have proven to him that you have done it. You did help eventually defeat Thanos-you helped brought halve of the universe-including my brother-back." Peter sighed again.

"I know. But I think it's more along the lines of proving that I can do it alone to myself more. I feel like that I need to do it for the sake for showing myself more capable. I-I don't know how to explain it but it's just that. I-I'm sorry." He finished, finally looking up at his friends faces for the and immediately wishing he hadn't.

They were too shocked to say anything. Ned's eyes were literally bulging out of his head, staring at him with sad and worried eyes, his favourite pen had been dropped and left forgotten on the floor. MJ had the same expression except hers was probably worse. He couldn't explain it, but he felt an ache inside him when he saw her expression. He didn't like seeing his friends and family worried about him, but it was even worse when Mj was worried. He couldn't describe it, but he wished he hadn't looked up at all-heck he wished he hadn't said anything in the first place. They should've just continued studying for their maths test they had this afternoon.

"Look, I'm so-sorry guys. Ca-ca-we don't have to talk about this anymore, can we just focus on studying. I-I'm sorry.

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the three friends. Peter sat there nervously, tapping his fingers away against the cold hard ground, Ned and MJ shared a worried look and shared an internal conversation that Peter couldn't really decipher. Ned was the first to speak up.

"Peter, you know it wasn't your fault, right? Mr Stark would understand." Ned quickly said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, nerd two here's right."

"Hey, why am I Nerd two?" Ned asked but Michelle waved him off and continued talking.

"Mr Stark wouldn't be disappointed in you, alright? He would understand and provide you with back-up. You don't have to do this alone." Peter didn't say anything at first. He glanced up at the ceiling almost wishing it would come crashing down on him and making this all disappear except his lived _BOTH_ of those things so he would rather it not happen, thank you very much.

"I-I know, but-"

"Buuut?"

"I-I just don't want anyone getting hurt because of me alright? If what the Rhino said was true, then I want you guys to stay as far away as possible, so I need to do this alone. And I feel like I have to prove to myself that I'm capable of handling things alone not just too Mr Stark." There was another moment of silence between them. MJ held an expressionless gaze as if trying to work out a puzzle but not wanting to show she was having trouble doing so. Ned had a blank expression, but his eyebrows quickly furrowed, and he said the next sentence with the most confidence and determination that Peter's ever heard from him.

"Alright, fine. But we've got you're back though."

"Yeah, anytime you're fighting that Rhino thing again, we'll be in touch on the comms and with Karen." Peter opened his mouth to protest but MJ quickly interrupted him.

"No buts Mr I-need-to-handle-this-alone-so-nobody-gets-hurt. We understand why you don't want Mr Stark involved or any of the other Avengers, but we'll be there to help you whether you like it or not." MJ stated firmly, crossing her eyes and making the face she pulls when her minds set on something and nothing can change that.

"Fine."

"And that include Harley and Ned."

"Fine." Peter sighed, looking back down but this time not at the ground at his science revision sheet and continued studying.

* * *

The day went like a blur it felt as though peter had been on a horrible, fast rollercoaster and everything came together in a blur like that horrible nightmare he had when he was nine and ever since then he'd been afraid to even step foot in a Rollercoaster park because of it. He'd had calculus after study the teacher-Mr Horrison- talked about something that literally went through Peter's head and he didn't end u writing any notes down which he probably should have but that's okay right? Pfft who needs Calculus? He'll see if he could get the notes of Ned later.

Than double English and Mrs Rubo made them take notes on Midsummers dream by William Shakespeare which he actually did do that because it was so easy, he'd ignored the worried glances Ned and MJ gave him and he'd managed also managed to avoid Flash for the rest of the day surprisingly that was until he was walking to Science with Ned and MJ, They'd been practising their test while walking, MJ asking them each questions and Peter answering them in a flash (Pun unintentional) but still really nervous but he failed to answer a question when his Spidey-senses went off a little too late and he was knocked down flat on his face on the hard, cold ground. He used his left arm to help him sit up a bit more, quickly looking up just to see in time Flash's smug smile before he ran into their Science classroom while yelling. "Sorry Penis, guess I didn't see you there." Peter groaned in annoyance as he got up with the help of MJ and Ned.

"Peter are you alright?" Ned asked with a worried look as he picked up Peter's books for him. He nodded in reply and mumbled a thanks to MJ and Ned for helping him.

"Sorry guys."

"Why're you sorry? He's the dick." MJ simply said, nudging her head where Flash had just been. Peter shrugged

"I don't know, thanks anyway." He mumbled. They continued making their way towards the room of death-well at least in Peter's opinion.

LineBreak

After an hour of answering science tests that he'd surprisingly breezed by-he was free! He met up with MJ and Ned at the locker with the biggest smile on his face.

"Finally." He breathed, as he opened his locker and stuffed in his unneeded books. "I'm so glad that's over."

"See, told you dork that you could do it." MJ said, punching him slightly in the shoulder. Peter gave her a small smile-ignoring how his heart flared a little as she touched him.

"How did you guys go?"

"Pretty good. What did you get for question six though? I completely blanked." Ned asked. They made their way through the corridors and towards the entrance passing people as they ran by to get home.

"Question six was easy man. Mr Harrington talked to us about it at Decathlon practise the other day."

"Ohhhh, so it was that question. I wasn't sure. My mind kept thinking back at it but then it was like 'No wait, it can't be because that law doesn't equal this so it couldn't be.' Uuughhh, I'm gonna fail." He solemnly said, facepalming his hand and dragging it slowly down his head as if to erase the memory of that horrid, horrid test. Peter couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"I'm sure you'll do fine man." He said, clapping his friends shoulder. They stopped just down the stairs of the entrance of the school, a car honked just down the road causing the three teens to look up.

"That's my mum. See you guys tomorrow. You need a lift?" Ned asked, making pointing his thumb in the direction of the car. Peter and MJ both shook their heads.

"No, I'm all good."

"Is Happy picking you up?" Michelle asked, he shook his head again.

"No, I've got to do the English paper Mrs Horrison gave us. I'll just catch the subway, see you guys tomorrow." Ned and Peter did their 'secret' handshake then Ned left. Peter turned awkwardly to MJ who was still standing there with her books in one hand an the most amazing amused smile that he's ever seen. She punched him on the shoulder slightly.

"See you later dork." He stumbled a little and watched her as she walked the opposite direction of him. He quickly managed to mumble "See you later.' To her than quickly walked away himself.

* * *

It was around 9:00pm when he was doing his English paper. He'd looked over the notes in class and was so thankful that he'd managed to write them down. They went to Thai for dinner-him and May. She kind of-accidently-maybe, just a little bit burnt the meatloaf again and sent the fire alarm off. They also might have left it on after they quickly skedaddled after it went off because last time it happened their neighbours above them wasn't too happy about that and well let's just say they both weren't in the mood to deal with it. Then they came home around eight-the fire department had been called and there was a bit of a mess, but we don't really need to go down that rabbit hole so let's leave it at that. Anyway, so after that Peter remembered the English paper he needed to work, and he's been working on it for the past hour and he was so boooored. He really wanted to go out patrolling, but he knew he couldn't because he promised May and Mr Stark that he would study, and it was supposed to be one of his nights off. That is until his phone beeped.

"Back-up requested. Rhino's attacking an Oscorp's Facility, Brooklyn. Back up requested." Shit, Brooklyn? Peter looked at his phone than back at his assignment than back at his phone. He needed to go.

 **Hey guys, hope you liked it :) I wasn't too sure about this chapter, but I finally got it done. There was a bit of angst in there but oh well I hope it was good so if you guys have any feedback it would be greatly appreciate it but thanks for reading and have a great day :)**


	5. Rhino's Finale

**Hey guys sorry for the wait, uhhh this chapter isn't all the great but I just wanted to get done so I could move onto the next chapters so I hope you still enjoy it and don't forget to leave a comment, like or kudos thanks. But, the new trailer though! Like what the heck it was so awsesome I love the Picture of Tony and Peter so much and what RDJ posted on Instagram with the picture and it being his real internship-ahhhh! It was so awesome and the new clip that was released I'm so excited!**

 **TheGuyIntheChair-** Guys, you need to get online. Something going down and Peter needs help!

 **TheMemeQueen:** What's the matter?

 **TheGuyintheChair** : Rhino's back.

 **TheMechanicsSon** : Where?

 **TheGuyintheChair** : One of Osborns Facilities, I think? I don't know where, Peter's text was vaguuueee!

 **TheBookWorm:** Well that's helpful :(

 **TheGuyinthechair:** I'm trying to connect to Karen…

 **TheGuyintheChair:** Got in, connecting us now I phone call.

"Ned! Do you have visual?" Peter asked, swing around on a building and running across it. His hear pounding ion his ears and his breathing increased as he drew nearer but he pushed on. This Rhino thing needed to be stopped before it hurt anyone else.

"Yep, I've got visual."

"Give me what you've got." He said, shooting out a web onto the next building and flung himself over.

"Uhhh, it's one of Oscorp's main buildings. There are a few dozen officers surrounding the building on each wing. A few injured and there a worker still inside the building that are trapped. The Rhino is on the third floor."

"Why would the Rhino be attacking an Oscorp building?" Peter muttered as he flipped through the air then shot a web out to a water tower before flinging himself through the air again. The noises of smashes and bangs from gunfire getting closer as Peter drew nearer and nearer.

"Umm, I don't know. I'll look more into it." Ned muttered and Peter could hear him typing away.

"Hey, Karen? Is anyone injured?" He asked, he shot out another web and landed on the side of a building and started running as fast as he could across it.

"A few of the officers are injured and some workers are inside unconscious, but they do not require immediate check-up right away." Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, good."

"So, what's the plan here? You've gotta actually have a plan this time?" Peter bent his legs to give himself more momentum while swinging up and then landing on the roof that over looked the scene below him, it was a mess (again). It was the new Oscorp building that'd been on the news a couple of weeks ago. It was fairly tall about twenty stories high but not high enough then the main building. The light glinted blindly on the glasses making it unseeable inside so he couldn't really tell what was in there but the smashes and giant wholes in some of the windows gave Peter a clear visual of where the Rhino's been.

Peter's hands clenched and looked down at the multiple of officers who held their gun out as they made their way into the building. He needed to stop them before they got hurt so he swung his way down and landed in front of an officer.

The officer stepped back in surprise, holding his hat as it was about to fall off. His eyes widened as he realised who was standing in front of him.

"O-oh my God. Sp-spiderman, it's good to see oyu here." He stammered at first, but he quickly regained his confidence again and seemed to go back into police mode.

"Officer, you need to keep your officers away from this place." He said than he pointed inside the broken building. "That guy in there's crazy and they're going to get hurt and I-" He was about to continue but a voice interrupted him from behind.

"Those officers are under my command." A woman's voice from the sound of it. He turned around to find a woman with short black hari with dark, brown eyes in a brown jacket with black pants-Peter didn't miss the gun in her right hand. She looked to be about in her late 20's.

"And they're staying. This thing is outa control and we're the only ones available to stop it. Now stay out of our business, Spiderman." She seethed. This time it was Peter who was taken aback.

" _Your_ business? "He asked, she turned and walked away but he followed her.

" _I_ was the one who fought this guy first so this makes it _my_ business. Haven't you seen that guy? Your officers could get hurt! I'm the only one who's available to stop him so just leave this to me." He said and without bothering to wait for a reply he swung himself into the building and made his way up to the Rhino guy.

It was silent in the building, he was on the second floor and the building had been evacuated so it wasn't loud, but he could feel the vibrations from the crashes and bangs from above him.

"Karen what floor is he on now?" He asked, he looked around the room and found this giant, gaping whole in the middle of the roof with bits of concrete and pipes hanging from the side as water dribbled down from it.

"The tenth floor."

"On it." He shot two webs out at the gaping hole that could fit a truck through or otherwise it looked as though a truck had rammed through it and started making his way up to the tenth floor.

* * *

He found him smashing (probably multi-million dollar) computers against the wall.

"Where is it. Where is it?" The Rhino kept mumbling. Peter's eyes narrowed, where was what? He thought but he didn't dwell on it too much. He coughed awkwardly and lean on the side of the window to gain the Rhino's attention. It stopped smashing and turned it's head, eyes with same amount of fury it had the first time they'd met.

"Bug." He whispered. Seriously Bug? Peter threw his hands up in the air exasperated but before he could say anything the Rhino charged at him, smashing him through the window (he was pretty sure he heard a rib or two crack) and they wee now fighting in the air.

Peter was on his back while the Rhino kept twisting and turning trying to punch him off, but Peter was able to stick on. The wind blowing against his mask and suit reminded him a bit of when the Vulture dropped him into the lake, but he pushed those thoughts away. He crawled onto the Rhino's side and punched him in the jaw the Rhino growled and tried to grab him, but he dodged his giant fists again. They were nearing the ground-thanks to Karen constantly reminding him-he needed to find away to get off the Rhino. He looked around the area and saw that he was not so fat from a building, so he shot out a web and just barely dodged the hand that was about grasp at him and land on the roof. He tried to web the Rhino before he fell to the ground, but the Rhin broke threw it and smashed into the grounded leaving a crater surrounding it.

Peter blinked the sweat out of his eyes as he panted on top of the roof. The Rhino didn't make a move, so Peter took a cautious step forward and then another and made his way down the building and towards the 'unconscious' Rhino. His Spidey senses weren't screaming at him in that moment of time so he thought it would be safe, but it didn't hurt to be cautious. Suddenly the Rhino's eyes opened as if from a scene from a horror movie than in one swift movement the Rhino grabbed his foot, surprising Peter and now he was hanging upside down with limbs flailing around everywhere.

"Gahhh!" He yelled. The Rhino huffed and threw Peter across the road. He rolled across it before stumbling to a stop and landed on his stomach. This was just going to be great.

He stood up with more determination than ever. Hands clenched and he cracked his neck, smirking as he stared at the Rhino.

"Alright, let's get this party started." He said and sprinted into a un and jumped into the air and punched the Rhino in the nose. The Rhino huffed again and turned around as Peter landed on the ground. He ran at Peter full force, but Peter managed to get out of the way just in time and swung a web at him. He decided he would give his first plan another shot and started running across the other surrounding buildings in a circle while webbing the Rhino.

"Please let this work, please let this work." He chanted over and over again. It took a few minutes before he'd fully managed to tie the Rhino up in a bunch of webs. The Rhino looked like he couldn't move and Peter was about to celebrate when he broke free of the webs and charged at Peter. Peter shot out a web at it's fist but the Rno managed to grab it before it touched him.

"Oh, oh." Peter mumbled and he was suddenly flung in a circle in the air by his own web before being brought down into the Rhino's grasp. The Rhino screezed him-arms and ribs cracking against his fist. He was sure that his head was going to explode. It was starting to get harder and harder to breath and all he could think about was the fact that he'd failed again! Why couldn't he do things alone? Maybe he wasn't cut out to be a hero after all? He'd failed Mr Stark again./ His vising was blackening but before he became unconscious he could hear a noise in the distance. A familiar noise wooshing through the air he managed to blink his eyes open to see the familiar red and gold iron man suit and suddenly he could hear blasts then he was suddenly falling out of the Rhino's grip but suddenly had stopped in mid-air. He blinked and looked up and found himself in the arms of Ironman!

"M-Mr Stark?"

"Hey Kid, just falling through the sky your thing now?" He asked and lowered Peter gently to the ground and placed a hand on his shoulder and checked him over.

"Heh, not planning on it." Peter shook his head. "What are you doing here?" Tony looked at him as if he'd grown three heads.

"Oh, you know was just flying by and decided to drop in for a visit, how's things going? What do you think? I saw the news and I got alerted by F.R.I.D.A.Y telling me that Spiderman was falling from an oscorp building while tackling a Rhino. What the hell is going on?" Peter sighed, he'd guessed he was going to tell Mr Stark sometime so he might as well now.

"He'd been attacking some parts of the city for the past week. I didn't want to alert you because you were busy, and I didn't really want to bother you and I wanted to prove that I could handle this alone." He answered, his voice almost pleading and shaky but still determined. Tony sighed.

"Kid, you know you don't have to pr-"

"I know, but I felt like I needed to for myself. To tell myself that I'm still capable of being a hero. After everything's that happened. I-I just felt like-I don't know… a failure." He whispered the last part. He heard Tony sigh again and was worried he was about to yell or get mad at him but what surprised him was that he hugged him.

"Kid, it's okay I get it. But you really don't have to do it alone, you can do it with help." Tony smiled and stood up and held out his hand to help Peter up.

"Right, thanks Dad." Than they battled Rhino together and beat him up.

 **I know, I know it's not that great but this arc was getting too long and angsty and don't get me wrong I do love reading angst fanfictions but I really want this story to be filled with fluff and happiness and this was just getting too long and I came up with this really good idea but I just want to right the other stuff, so hope you guys aren't too mad at me and you still somehow ended up liking it. Thanks for reading and now the fun chapters can begin.**


End file.
